AUDIOBOOK REQUEST!
by CL4P-5M45H
Summary: This is a request for anyone interested in helping with an original Undertale Audiobook! Aspiring voice actors, artists, editors, anyone is welcome! MAKE SURE TO READ THE BEGINNING OF THE DOCUMENT AS IT HAS A LOT OF IMPORTANT INFORMATION!
**Hey there Fanfiction! I'm CL4P-5M45H and I need your help! This is the first Chapter for an Undertale Audiobook! It's set after True Pacifist ending and DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS. So play the game before reading. This is going to be a story about the struggle and hardships Frisk and the monsters face as they come to terms with life on the surface. I don't believe the world is full of sunshine and rainbows and I believe people who see it that way are setting themselves up for disappointment. This theme of 'sunshine and rainbows' will be constantly challenged and mainly represented through the character of Frisk who refuses to see anyone as evil.**

 **One point I would like to address is that, yes, in this story Frisk is female. The reasoning behind this decision was mainly because of the age I have given them. When you are 15 years old, your body starts to take either a more masculine or more feminine shape. It is too hard to have a 'they' character when they are at that age when their body develops. It really could have been either gender but what got it for me was the 'damsel in distress' theme. I want to defy this theme as much as possible through characters like Frisk and Undyne.**

 **Chara is also under speculation for these reasons as well, as I would like to bring her into the story more too.**

 **So the reason I have uploaded this to begin with was to search for voice actors. I know this isn't a Castingcallclub but Fanfiction has it's fair majority of hidden talent. This will be going on Castingcall as well.**

 **So here is a list of Characters I'm looking for:**

 _ **Mettaton**_

 _ **Asgore**_

 _ **Monster Kid**_

 _ **Frisk's parents (Edward and Rita)**_

 _ **Muffet**_

 _ **W.D Gaster**_

 _ **Literally ANY Human except for Kevin and Mrs. Michaels.**_

 _ **ANY CHARACTER FROM UNDERTALE WHOM I HAVE YET TO MENTION**_

 **If you want to voice ANY of these characters then PLEASE PM me or leave a comment!**

 **If you have any talent, whether it be drawing, voice acting, story ideas, PLEASE LET ME NOW!**

 **Now onto the Story!**

* * *

 _UNDERTALE: A PERFECT FAMILY_

 **Written by Brandon Slomp (AKA CL4P-5M45H)**

 **CHAPTER 1: Introduction**

* * *

NARRATOR: Chapter 1, Introduction

 _[MEGALOVANIA BY TOBY FOX PLAYS]_

 _SANS: It's a beautiful day outside… Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this… kids like you…_ _ **should be burning in hell.**_

 _[GASTER BLASTER SFX]_

 _[FRISK MISSING SOUND SFX]_

 _[KNIFE SFX]_

 _NARRATOR: The girl dodged by merely a hair's breadth as a laser of pure destruction erupted from the grotesque cannon's mouth. The light it created blinded her for a second but she regained her vision quick enough to dodge the flurry of bones that were whirled at her. She swiped at her foe, a lazy looking skeleton who was much more than he seemed. Her very soul felt heavy as the skeleton dragged her around by his will, his blue magic flinging her into walls, pillars and the ceiling._

 _ **CHARA: (Maniacal laughing) Don't stop! This stupid bag of bones is our last obstacle! It's you and me Frisk! Weak fools, like this stupid skeleton, don't deserve to be in the perfect world you and I will create!**_

 _[GASTER BLASTER SFX]_

 _[FRISK MISSING SFX]_

 _[KNIFE SFX]_

 _SANS: Kiddo… I believed in you… I thought you were a good kid… but you ain't… you're a disappointment…_

 _(fading) Disappointment…_

 _[OOO BY TOBY FOX PLAYS]_

 _EDWARD: Disappointment. That's what you are Frisk. Look at these grades! A young lady of such calibre shouldn't be getting these type of marks! And as for your request for having these 'friends' of yours from school? No! A young lady like yourself should be busy studying! Not doing pointless things like having friends!_

 _NARRATOR: As that word was spoken, the vision of the skeleton faded and was replaced by a very posh looking man wearing a dark green business ensemble along with a lady who was wearing a very expensive looking dress. As the girl looked down, she saw she was no longer wearing her favourite stripped jumper and her clothes were replaced by a stuffy girl's school uniform._

 _RITA: For the last time Frisk NO! You aren't allowed to go out to the shops or to your friend's house! At least not until you do what you're told and start acting like a proper little girl, not like a little disappointment…_

 _(fading) Disappointment_

 _(YOU IDIOT BY TOBY FOX)_

 _NARRATOR: The girl was frozen as the memory came back to her. She could feel the hate of the people in that vision embody the skeleton that was her opponent. She fell to her knees and held her head_

 _ **CHARA: Frisk you idiot! Look out!**_

 _NARRATOR: Frisk looked up just in time to see the bone pierce her stomach. The world around her turned black as blood poured from her open wound. The bone was slowly turning a dark red in colour as the blood dripped off of it to make a large pool on the ground. In the puddle she could see her own reflection staring back at her. She could see her own blood-stained face and the fearful look it held. She reeled as a flashback hit her. She remembered the fear that the people she murdered held. Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne and even Mettaton. They all had the same look on their faces as she killed them. Suddenly the skeleton whom she had been fighting walked up to her. The usual grin his face was constantly stuck in was replaced by an enraged frown._

 _SANS: That's right… You disappointed everyone. You killed them all. Papyrus… he believed in you. I told him about all of the people you had murdered and he still… STILL believed in you. Even after death, he's believing in you right now! We aren't the real monsters, YOU ARE!_

 _NARRATOR: Frisk looked up at the skeleton, seeing nothing but rage in his eyes. She felt a wet liquid drip across her cheeks and, with the last of her strength felt her own tears. She could feel the emotions she had hidden for so long while working with Chara come out. Her sadness, her empathy…_

 _Her guilt._

 _As she looked up, she could see a Gaster Blaster right in front of her face, the skeleton's grin returned as a maniacal smile. A deranged laugh, completely out of character for the lazy-bones, escaped his skull. As there was no way to escape what was about to happen to her, she looked him directly in the eyes._

 _FRISK: I'm sorry…_

 _[GASTER BLASTER SFX]_

* * *

FRISK: (Gasps loudly and heavy breathing) Sans…

(VANES BY KEVIN MACLEOD)

NARRATOR: Frisk's upper body launched out of her bed as she clutched her rapidly beating heart. Her blue eyes were wide open as she checked her surroundings. Bookcase? Check. Desk? Check. Poster of Mettaton in one play or another? Check. Photo of her and all of her friends? Tightly pressed against chest and covered in tears.

FRISK: (Light sobbing and sniffling)

NARRATOR: Suddenly the door to her room creaked open just wide enough for a certain someone's hairless head to peak through.

[CREAKY DOOR OPENING SFX]

SANS: Kiddo?

FRISK: (Gasps in surprise)

SANS: Hey, what's wrong?

[CREAKY DOOR CLOSING SFX]

NARRATOR: Sans the skeleton walked into Frisk's room. He was wearing a set of 'Space Jam' PJs along with his renowned house slippers. Seeing the distressed state Frisk was in, he walked closer to her bed.

SANS: Did ya have a nightmare kid?

NARRATOR: Frisk quickly nodded while trying to dry her tears. Sans looked empathetically at his friend and sat down beside her on the bed. He opened his arms to which Frisk put down the frame and quickly wrapped herself in his embrace.

FRISK: Sans I… I'm sorry.

SANS: Whadda ya mean kid?

FRISK: I… in my dream I… I killed them Sans… Everyone… Mom, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, even… Pap-

NARRATOR: Sans' grip suddenly tightened on the crying girl.

SANS: Frisk… It was just a… (hesitates) silly old nightmare right? Heh heh…

NARRATOR: From the way Sans hesitated, Frisk could tell he wasn't letting her know about something. However, she was too emotionally drained at this point and resorted to hugging the skeleton. He hugged back and felt his shirt being stained by tears. He chuckled as he patted her back.

(MUSIC FADE OUT)

SANS: Come on bucko. You're, what, 15 now? You're too old to be crying like this.

FRISK: Says the one (sniff) wearing Space Jam PJs.

SANS: Hey, what can I say? They always help out in a JAM.

(RIMSHOT SFX)

(SANS. BY TOBY FOX PLAYS)

FRISK: (giggling)

NARRATOR: No matter how truly horrible Sans' puns got, hearing them come from him in particular made them the funniest things on the planet. Her grip on the skeleton tightened as she started to smile.

FRISK: Sans?

SANS: Yeah kiddo?

FRISK: Can you promise me something?

NARRATOR: The sudden request caught Sans off guard. Sans wasn't one to keep promises but he remembered who was asking him.

SANS: For you bucko? Anything.

FRISK: Don't ever stop being an idiot.

SANS: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

FRISK: (giggles)

NARRATOR: Frisk giggled as she and the skeleton separated. He started feigning anger too which, Frisk burst out laughing.

SANS: Geez Frisk, I'm so hurt. I can't believe you would ever call me such a thing. Is that all I am to you?

FRISK: (Laughing) Nah.

SANS: Really?

FRISK: You're a lovable idiot.

SANS: All right, that's it. Geeeet…

NARRATOR: Sans used his blue magic and lifted Frisk towards the ceiling. While she was in the air, he let go of his magic. Frisk slammed stomach first onto her bed, now in fits of laughter.

SANS: DUNKED ON!

NARRATOR: Frisk rolled over onto her back and faced the skeleton.

FRISK: Thanks Sans.

SANS: Hey kid, we're all here for ya. Now you need to get to sleep before Tori-

TORIEL: Before I what Sans?

FRISK & SANS: Uh oh…

NARRATOR: The door opened to reveal the aforementioned furry boss mom herself, Toriel. She put on her 'angry mom' glare which made both the human and skeleton smile nervously.

SANS: Uh… Nuthin' Tori… we were just having a little uh… heart to heart?

FRISK: I just had a nightmare and Sans came and comforted me mom. Don't worry.

NARRATOR: Toriel stared the two down, as if looking into their souls. After a few seconds she smiled.

TORIEL: Well it's good to see you two getting along so well.

FRISK: You know us, mom.

SANS: Just dunkin' fools.

NARRATOR: Frisk punched Sans in the arm and he chuckled.

TORIEL: Well that's good and all, but you need to get back to bed, you have school tomorrow.

[MUSIC FADE OUT]

[HOME (MUSIC BOX) BY TOBY FOX]

NARRATOR: Frisk groaned, remembering that detail. She looked at her clock to see it was 1:00 AM and pondered whether she would get back to sleep or not. Frisk reluctantly nodded her head and crawled back under her bed sheets. Sans gave her a hug good night and slinked out of the room. Toriel came up and gave her a kiss on the forehead before being grabbed in a surprise hug.

FRISK: I love you mom.

NARRATOR: Toriel stood there stunned for a few seconds before she smiled and wrapped her arms around Frisk.

TORIEL: I… love you so very much Frisk.

NARRATOR: The two parted and Toriel walked out of the room and left Frisk to her thoughts. She thought about what high school would be like as she couldn't remember very much at all. When she did tell Toriel about her lack of memories, Toriel instantly insisted she see a doctor. After telling him that she fell down a 25 metre or so drop into Mt. Ebott, the doctor told her she was lucky it was only her memories that got damaged. Toriel, being the caring mother she was, asked how long it would take for the memories to return. The doctor told them he didn't know and that all they could do was wait.

To Frisk, the whole memory issue wasn't anything important as she already had a head chockful of great memories of her friends from the underground. Toriel however wanted to know about Frisk's real parents and assure them that she was alright. Frisk agreed it would be good to see her real parents again, if she could even remember who they were.

She decided to stop this train of thought before it was too late. She did need her sleep for the next day after all. Frisk closed her eyes and after 10 minutes entered a peaceful dreamless sleep.

[MUSIC FADE OUT]

* * *

PAPYRUS: HUMAN! WAKE UP! YOUR AMAZING BREAKFAST IS READY!

[SNOWY BY TOBY FOX PLAYS]

NARRATOR: Frisk opened her eyes to the sound of Papyrus's voice. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before looking at her clock. It said 7:34 AM which meant she wasn't running late. She would hate to make a bad impression to the teacher on the first day.

FRISK: (Yawn) I'm coming Papyrus!

NARRATOR: Frisk jumped out of bed and put on her school uniform that was hanging on a coat hanger. She ran into the bathroom and checked her hair, all it took to get it together was a little bit of brushing and elbow grease. After she looked presentable, she ran out of her room to see Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys at the dining table and Sans asleep on the couch.

PAPYRUS: AH! THERE YOU ARE HUMAN! UNDYNE ALMOST TOOK YOUR BREAKFAST FOR SECONDS… OR WAS IT THIRDS?

UNDYNE: Hey! I wasn't gonna… umm… okay, maybe I was…

NARRATOR: The former royal guard captain bashfully rubbed the back of her head.

UNDYNE: But Papyrus, how could I resist your scrambled eggs?! They fill me with the power to SCRAMBLE my foes!

NARRATOR: Papyrus had indeed made scrambled eggs for the whole household. After meeting Toriel, Papyrus' cooking skills had improved immensely, his skills even passing Toriel in every aspect but desserts. When the two combined their powers, they could whip up a five course meal that would make you want to keep eating no matter how full you were.

ALPHYS: I-I think maybe you should tone it down just a little Undyne… The neighbours might get a-angry again… H-hi Frisk, did you sleep well?

FRISK: Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I had a nightmare, but I got back to sleep after.

ALPHYS: Oh dear… Do you want to talk about it?

FRISK: No, it's good Alphys. Just a silly old dream.

NARRATOR: Frisk sat at the table with her friends and looked around at the dimly lit apartment they all lived in. It wasn't a very fancy place, in fact, far from it. The apartment complex they lived in was a very old building with 6 different floors and an underground garage in which Toriel's white Ford Kuga, Undyne's blue Ford Falcon GT and the other residents' vehicles were stored.

Their apartment itself had walls that were a pale cream colour but some of the paint was peeling off to reveal the dirty brown brick underneath, the carpet was a generic blue which didn't really go with the walls, the kitchen bench was some sort of fake speckled marble that didn't sit well with the pale brown cupboards. The dinner table was one they were able to get for a bargain at the Pawn Shop that Sans managed to find a job at. Over all, it looked like someone tried to fit pieces of different jigsaw puzzles together but had to cut them so they would fit.

No matter how crappy their apartment was, it was home. Frisk thought that the imperfections built character.

UNDYNE: Well, we've got to head off now don't we Alphie?

ALPHYS: Yeah, we should probably head off.

NARRATOR: Undyne was working as a police officer and, as of the 2 months she had been on the surface, had a 100% catch rate every time she was called to a crime. Alphys once told Frisk there were rumours of Undyne being promoted to the S.W.A.T team. Alphys also worked at the precinct in the crime lab. After studying the human anatomy and biology for a month, she applied her knowledge to helping in the crime lab. Although very shy, she wasn't squeamish when it came to the human and monster body. She did work with the Amalgamates in the underground after all.

[MUSIC FADE OUT]

[NGAHHH! BY TOBY FOX PLAYS]

UNDYNE: Alright! Let's roll!

ALPHYS: Eep!

NARRATOR: Alphys squeaked as Undyne literally picked her up and carried her out of the door.

ALPHYS: Have a good first day of school Frisk!

FRISK: Bye! Have a good day you two!

[MUSIC FADE OUT]

[SNOWY BY TOBY FOX]

NARRATOR: The two waved until the disappeared out of the door way. Papyrus and Frisk started talking about life. Papyrus asked if Frisk was excited about going to school. She told him she was ready to try something new. She in turn asked about Papyrus and his Youtube channel. He told her he reached 100,000 subscribers and was going to do a special milestone video, a surprise that he wouldn't let on about. While they were chatting, Sans woke up and trudged to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of ketchup and sat next to Frisk at the table.

SANS: Morning bucko, you get some sleep?

FRISK: Yeah I did. Thanks for last night by the way.

NARRATOR: Sans chuckled as he poured Ketchup all over his scrambled eggs.

SANS: As I said before; we're all here for ya kiddo.

PAPYRUS: SANS?

SANS: Yeah Papy?

PAPYRUS: WOULD YOU LIKE SOME _EGGS_ WITH YOUR _KETCHUP_?!

NARRATOR: The taller skeleton stated, gritting his teeth. He was never a fan of his brother's eating habits.

PAPYRUS: THIS IS NOT A HEALTHY BREAKFAST SANS! IF YOU DON'T START TO EAT PROPERLY, I'LL HAVE TO HIDE ALL OF THE KETCHUP BOTTLES IN THE HOUSE!

SANS: Aw, come on Paps. Don't ya think you're being a little _egg_ streme?

PAPYRUS: SANS…

SANS: How about you break out of your _shell_ and see things my way for a change.

PAPYRUS: SANS, PLEASE NO.

SANS: Aren't you _eggcited_ to hear more of my _yolks_?

PAPYRUS: OH MY GOD SANS!

NARRATOR: While all this was going on, Frisk, while resisting the urge to laugh and cough out all of her food, had finished eating and stood up.

FRISK: Wow Papyrus, Thanks for the _egg_ scelent breakfast this morning!

SANS: (Laughing happily)

PAPYRUS: FRISK, NO! SANS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

SANS: (Calming Down) Phew… hehe… Geez kid, your jokes really, _scramble_ me sometimes!

PAPYRUS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

FRISK & SANS: (Laughing between themselves)

NARRATOR: Frisk and Sans laughed while Papyrus went on a rant about puns, how lazy Sans was and how he was a bad influence on Frisk. Suddenly footsteps were heard coming down the stairs along with Toriel's voice.

TORIEL: Frisk! We need to go! It's 8:05!

FRISK: Huh?

NARRATOR: Frisk looked at the cheap watch on her wrist and looked alarmed. It was indeed 8:25 and they were running 5 minutes late. They needed to be at school for 8:50 for homeroom and it took half an hour when they went to check the school out. Toriel ran down the stairs, dressed in a pink long sleeve button up shirt and black pants. Frisk could've sworn she saw Sans staring at her mom but she shook it off as school was more important right now. She and Papyrus ran into the kitchen and made some sandwiches with the remaining scrambled eggs from breakfast while Toriel was busy checking her hand bag for all of her belongings. Sans chuckled as he watched his friends ran around like headless chooks.

FLOWEY: Hey. Comedian.

[MUSIC FADE OUT]

SANS: Huh?

NARRATOR: The skeleton turned around to the direction of the voice to see the resident pot plant, Flowey, glaring at him.

SANS: Oh, It's just you pipsqueak. Whaddaya want?

FLOWEY: Well, What I _really_ want is to be killed and finally rid of this world but I'll settle for breakfast. SO FEED MEEEE.

[MUSIC FADE IN]

SANS: Geez, don't get your petals in a knot.

NARRATOR: Sans opened the coffee table drawer and pulled out a bag of synthetic fertilizer along with a tablespoon. He opened the bag and scooped some out with the spoon. Flowey opened his mouth expectantly and Sans fed him the fertilizer.

FLOWEY: Ahh… that hit the spot.

SANS: Y'know Pipsqueak, I'm still curios as to why Frisk decided to bring you with us. From what she told us, you weren't exactly the friendliest creature ever.

FLOWEY: HAH! If only you knew who really made Frisk have a bad time!

SANS: Whaddaya mean by that?

FLOWEY: Well If you really want to know-

PAPYRUS: SANS! HELP ME CLEAN UP!

SANS: Uh, Coming bro!

NARRATOR: Sans ran into the kitchen to help Papyrus clean the dishes. Flowey sighed, he really wanted to ruin the skeletons day. Now that he thought about it however, Frisk would not be happy with him in the slightest. He probably would miss out on fertilizer for a couple of days and maybe she would stop watering him too. He then shook himself out of these thoughts, he wanted to die anyway so it didn't matter. Frisk ran past him, grabbed the school bag on the couch next to him and turned to face him.

FRISK: You stay out of trouble today. It's just going to be you and Papyrus at home alright? Be good.

NARRATOR: Frisk then knelled down and hugged the pot plant. Flowey looked disgusted but there was a twinge of another emotion mixed in. Frisk stood up and joined Toriel as she walked out of the door.

FLOWEY: How can she be so friendly to me? Bah, doesn't matter.

NARRATOR: He used one of his leaves to pick up the remote beside him and he turned the TV on. He flicked over to the HDMI channel and picked up the Playstation 4 Controller that was next to him with some small vines. The Playstation 4 was a combined Christmas project. Flowey also took it upon himself to convince Alphys, one of the best paid out of them all, to buy some games that he would enjoy.

Until Dawn was one of those games and he was having the time of his life playing it.

FLOWEY: Alright… who's gonna die today?

* * *

[HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY AMBIENCE #2 BY SOUNDEFFECTSFACTORY]

NARRATOR: Frisk walked through the big double doors that led to the School gym. She was told by her mother that this is where she was supposed to meet her homeroom teacher. Mrs. Michaels was her name. She found her at the other side of the gym talking to two boys who looked less than pleased to be there. She had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a navy blue skirt and blazer over a white button up shirt.

MRS. MICHAELS: You two should know better. Having Spray paint on the school grounds is against the school rules. I'll be sending a letter home to your parents and letting the principle know. Until further notice I will be confiscating these. Now you two, go to your seats.

NARRATOR: The boys grumbled as they were sent off. The teacher sighed and turned around to face Frisk.

MRS. MICHAELS: Oh! You must be Frisk, I'm Mrs. Michaels and, as of today, I'm your homeroom teacher.

FRISK: Good Morning.

MRS. MICHAELS: Sorry you had to see that. Those two have been causing trouble recently. I'll assign you a guide after the assembly.

KEVIN: Mrs. Michaels! Look out!

NARRATOR: The teacher looked just in time to see a boy with a mountain of books trip a few centimetres behind here. She side stepped as if she knew this event down to a math, however the books were now in the path of the Frisk. The teacher realized her mistake too late and the tower of course material came crashing down on the poor child.

FRISK: (Screams)

[CRASHING SOUND EFFECTS]

[MUSIC STOPS]

 **END**


End file.
